1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a lamp for vehicles, which is integrated in the surface of a vehicle part, which is removable and which is designed with at least one solar module, one energy storage, an illumination device as well as a plug connection in order to supply a consumer with stored energy and/or to feed the energy storage of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Prior Art
DE 198 55 258 C1 and DE 100 42 100 A1 refer to lamps (flashlights) which are designed with at least one collector, solar module, energy storage, illuminating body and one plug connection arranged in a frame as one unit, which can be removed from a sun visor of a vehicle in order to be utilized outside the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to further develop such a lamp, which in addition to being supplied with energy from solar modules, should be useable with a wireless remote control, for switching it on and off, or used as remote control itself.
To solve this object, a sensor device is installed within the lamp and/or external thereto which is remote-controlled in order to trigger a switching process. Further advantageous developments are described in the following.